


No Bloody Mary

by Girl_of_Braids



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s01e05 Bloody Mary, Fix-It, Gen, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 06:23:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3967756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girl_of_Braids/pseuds/Girl_of_Braids
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would have happened if Sam and Dean hadn't broken all those mirrors back in season one when they were hunting Bloody Mary? What if someone fixed that?</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Bloody Mary

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Supernatural. This was completely inspired by a tumblr post about how all of the Winchester bad luck was because of the broken mirrors in season one. Beta'd by Marvel123 on ffnet and red-lego-two-by-four on tumblr.

Sam and Dean were about to go after Bloody Mary when a man staggered into their motel room. He had messy black hair, extremely blue eyes, and was wearing a rumpled trenchcoat. He seemed not to care that the room was occupied by two men with various weapons spread out on the bed. Sam and Dean reached for their guns, but before they could do anything, the man started talking. 

“Good. I got here early enough, you’re still here. I already took care of Mary Worthington, now I just need to send you two to your next case, and everything should be changed, hopefully for the better. I wish the two of you the best of luck.” Before either of them could reply to this odd little speech, the man touched their foreheads and- 

They were in the the Impala, heading to St. Louis, Missouri, to help out Sam’s friend Zach. They had just wrapped up the demon case at the airport when they got the call from Zach’s sister Becky. Sam turned to Dean.

“Hey Dean, doesn’t it feel like we’re forgetting something? Like we were gonna do something, but then we didn’t?”

“Nah Sammy you’re just tired. Take a nap so I don’t have to deal with your sleep deprived weirdness.” 

They continued on to St. Louis, completely forgetting their encounter with the stranger in a hotel room in Toledo, Ohio.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Finally they caught up with John, and he and Sam talked things over with Dean acting as a mediator. They agreed as a family that Sam would go back to Stanford, but keep in touch and join them for hunts when he had time. There was no car crash, and John never sold his soul for Dean.

Later on, Sam graduated and became a successful lawyer, working in criminal law and occasionally helping out hunters who got in trouble with the law. John retired and established his own base similar to Bobby’s near where Sam lived. Dean continued to hunt on the side, but mostly focused on working in a mechanic shop and helping his dad. No deals were ever made, no one went to Hell, and the Winchester family stayed happy and intact. Sure, Sam and John occasionally fought, but they always managed to work things out in the end. Nothing ever really got worse than Dean occasionally being hurt on a hunt. 

The angel Castiel watched all of this unfold with a soft smile. To think, all that had to be done to avoid Hell, the Apocalypse, Insanity, Leviathans, the Mark of Cain and demonhood, was to prevent Sam and Dean from hunting “Bloody Mary”, and consequentially breaking all of those mirrors. Certainly, he would miss the friendship that he had had back with his Sam and Dean in the future, but the brothers had asked for this, asked for him to attempt to fix the past. By this point, the Sam and Dean he knew probably didn't exist anymore. However, he was thinking of maybe going down, posing as human, and restarting his life. Perhaps one day he would own a car that would conveniently break down near Dean’s mechanic shop….


End file.
